Dog Girl
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Andrea of Trebond is the complete opposite of her two sibs. Black instead of red and green instead of purple. and to top it off she insted of the Gift she was cursed with the dog magic. will she ever find a place to belong?
1. Prolouge

"Alana you've got to be joking." Andrea of Trebond took one look at her sister and knew she wasn't. Taking a deep calming breath Andrea turned to her brother and saw that Alana had convinced Thom that their crazy plan would work. "Andy come on. You know that it's the perfect plan! Thom and I will switch places and then he'll go with you to the convent and I'll go on to the capital and become a knight." Andrea turned around so that they wouldn't see her face. Although she was only ten years old she felt fifty. No wonder since it had been left up to her to mother her siblings.

She looked up and saw the mirror on the wall. In it was reflected the image of the three kids. Although triplets Andrea was different from the other two. Her hair was jet black and her eyes a sparkling emerald instead of amethyst. And she lacked the Gift. The only thing magical about her was the fact that she could talk to dogs. Big whoop. She glanced at Alana and saw the pleading in her eyes. Alana would be like a bird in a cage in the convent. And Thom… he would be lucky if he could last the training it would require to be a knight.

Andrea sighed and said, "Fine. But only if Maude agrees." What was she getting herself into?

**Well that was just the prologue! I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	2. Leaving and Searching

5 years later

It was nearly mid winter and the girls that inhabited the room were noisy. For the past 6 or 7 years each of them had been training for this moment. The moment where they completed their training and where sent home women. All except one girl. She sat in the corner of the room a book held firmly between her nimble fingers. Her black hair hung loose and curly down her back. Her green eyes were not on the book. They were on the servant that had entered the room.

The woman walked up to her and said, "Lady Trebond? Please come with me." She turned away and Andrea of Trebond reluctantly got up and followed her. Moments later Andrea found herself standing before the Head Mistress. Head Mistress Trig was a woman to be feared. Follow the rules and she would be your best friend. Break them and she would be your worst nightmare. Andrea curtsied and said, "Good evening Head Mistress. How shall I be of service to your ladyship?"

The Head Mistress frowned at her snapped, "flattery is most unbecoming of a young woman Lady Trebond. Now sit down." Andrea bit back a grin and sat before the Head Mistress. The older woman gave her a look over and said, "Well as you know you've been with us for the past 6 years. It has come to my attention that you have finally completed the necessary training. Is this true?" Andrea nodded and said, "Yes ma'am."

The Head Mistress sniffed and said, "Very well. As you know when ladies have completed their training they are usually sent to their homes so that their parents may arrange a suitable marriage for them. Due to the case that you're mother and father are deceased I shall be sending you to the palace. You shall reside there until you're older brother Thom completes his training. You leave tomorrow at daybreak. Goddess bless my child."

A little while later Andrea was slipping out of the convent. She pulled her cloak tighter around her and ran to the barn. Once there she whistled a tune. Almost immediately her friend Gustav's head popped out from the hay loft. He grinned at her and dropped down. Gustav was six feet and most people would think of him as scary considering the fact that his left eye was missing but that hadn't mattered to Andrea. Ever since she had met him 5 years earlier he had become her closest friend.

"'Ello Andrea. I'm guessing that you've come to bid me farewell." Andrea nodded and said, "Yes. We set out tomorrow at dawn so I wasn't going to have time to…to say farewell." Gustav laughed and said, "Don't look so sad lass! If I could go I'd go but we both know that I'm need here." Andrea nodded again. Gustav was in many ways her father. He had taught her much and loved her the way hers never did. "Wait here lass, I've got somethin' fer ya."

He disappeared into a stall and came out a moment later Cradled in his left arm was a strange wiggling bundle. He handed her the bundle saying, "I found 'em last night when I was fishin'. Little tyke was all alone." Andrea vaguely heard Gustav. All her attention was on the puppy she held in her arms. Not just any puppy. A _wolf_ puppy. A wolf puppy that would grow up one day and become dangerous. "Gustav! This is a wolf puppy! I can't take him. He'll grow up and he'll surely bite someone."

Gustav said seriously, ". Not if you train _her_ and you told me yourself that you have a special gift with dogs. I figured you'd take better care of her than I could.." Andrea rolled her eyes but shifted the puppy in her arms. It was about a month old. It's fur was gray ad black and her eyes we're a nice golden color. It wimpered slightly and Andrea said, "Well i guess i'll be naming her Gaoth." Gustav smiled and said, "well that settles it. Come here." They hugged and Andrea slipped out of the stable and made her way to the convent.

"Well here we are mum. We'll take your bags to your rooms and Timon will take you the Lady Catherine of Yolkier." Andrea stepped down from carriage and gave a sigh of relief. 3 weeks by carriage was not agreeable travel. Timon bowed and said, "This way milady." He turned and walked into the palace. She followed saying, "Gaoth come along." A semi large puppy bounded out behind her. The other servants gasped and immediately began whispering among themselves. Ignoring them Andrea continued to follow Timon through the palace corridors.

A little while later they arrived at a set of doors. Going to the one on the right Timon knocked and a maid opened up. Timon bowed and said, "I've brung the Lady Andrea of Trebond who's to stay with the Lady Catherine of Yolkier." The maid admitted them and Andrea whispered to Gaoth, "Don't you dare leave my side or I'll skin you myself." The wolf sighed as if saying, _why on earth would you tell me that?_ Andrea frowned at her and Gaoth gave her an innocent look.

At that moment a lady entered the room. Her hair was upswept and her dark blue eyes took in every wrinkle on Andrea's person. She glanced once at Gaoth and her lip curled slightly. "Well, I am the Lady Catherine of Yolkier. Who are you?" Andrea curtsied saying, "I am Lady Andrea of Trebond. I believe I am to reside with you until my eldest brother Thom completes his training." The Lady Catherine smiled. "Oh yes, I remember now. Well I'm very pleased to meet you my dear. Now, why don't you be seated so we can have some tea?"

"Well Lady Trebond I do hope that the tea was to your liking." Andrea nodded and said, "Yes milady, I've been on the road for three weeks and this has been my first proper tea." Lady Catherine gasped. "Oh you poor dear! You must be exhausted! I insist you take a nap at once!" Andrea smiled. "Thank you milady but first I need to know where the pages and squires dine…" Lady Catherine gave her a puzzled look. Andrea explained, "Well you see my brothers and I are triplets. Thom went to the City of the Gods to become a sorcerer and Alan came here to the palace to study knight training. I of course went to a convent."

"Oh is it that so? Rachael come here a moment." A timid looking maid stepped forward and curtsied. "Yes mum?" "Take Lady Trebond to the page and squire mess. It's nearly lunch so they should be there." A few moments later Andrea was following Rachael through yet another series of corridors. After what seemed like forever Rachael stopped before a set of large double doors. From within Andrea could hear people talking loudly. Taking a deep breathe she pushed the doors open. Almost instantly the room quieted and Andrea stepped onto the dais and curtsied before the men sitting there.

One of them stood and bowed back. "Good day. I am Duke Garath of Naxon, the training master. How may I assist you?" Andrea curtsied again and said, "I am Lady Andrea of Trebond. I'm terribly sorry but I was hoping that you could tell me where to find my brother. A squire Alan…?"

**Well, it seems as if Andrea finally arrived to court. The search for Alanna is on but what will happen when she actually finds her? Thanks for the reviews! **


	3. Long time no see

Alanna of Trebond was in her room practicing magic when someone knocked on her door. She opened it and found Jon with a strange look on his face. She kept the door partially closed and asked, "Yes Jon? Are you alright?" He cleared his throat and whispered, "Alanna! There's a girl at the door asking for you." Alanna gave him a puzzled look and asked, "Is it a maid?" Jon shook his head and hissed, "If she's a maid then I'm not the prince of this kingdom. Alanna, no offense, but girls don't usually come knocking at the door for you."

Alanna felt a grin spread across her face. "Oh I see, you're jealous that someone actually came to find me instead of you." Jon gave an embarrassed frown and replied, "O-of course not! Are you coming or not?" Alanna sighed and followed him into his room wondering who this mystery female was. A few moments later she was staring in shock at the young lady in front of her.

Her dark hair fell past her waist in shimmering waves. Her expressive emerald eyes meshed with her amethyst ones and the smile she gave Alanna made her feel woozy in spite of the fact that she was girl. As if that wasn't enough she was the spitting image of how her sister Andrea should look. The girl giggled slightly and she said impishly, "Cat got your tongue Alan?" Alanna threw her arms around her sister. "Andrea! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the convent!"

Andrea hugged her back and said, "I would be if I hadn't completed my training. Oh, Alan…look at you. The last time I saw you, you were short and skinny." Alanna rolled her eyes and replied, "Look who's talking. Come on in." they walked inside and found Jonathon pretending to read a book. He looked at Alanna expectantly. She sighed and said, "Prince Jonathon may I present to you my sister, Lady Andrea of Trebond?" Jonathon stood and bowed and Andrea curtsied back.

Jonathon said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Trebond. I say…is that a wolf?" Alanna turned and saw Gaoth sitting patiently behind Andrea. Andrea gave a tiny grin and said, "Yes, her name is Gaoth. Gaoth come and meet my sis…er…brother and his friend the prince." As Gaoth trotted up to Prince Jonathon Alanna said awkwardly, "Uhh…About that, Prince Jon knows all about…er…you know." Andrea narrowed her eyes. "Well talk about that later. Gaoth, say hi to Alanna."

The wolf came up to the girl and gave her a delicate sniff. Her eyes sparkled and she said happily _She has a cat!_ Andrea frowned and snapped, "You lay one paw on that cat and I'll have Alanna turn you into a…toad." Alanna blinked and then laughed. "I had forgotten that you could talk with dogs! Come on, Faithful is in my room. We'll see you later Jon."

Andrea patted Faithful and said admiringly, "He has such beautiful fur! Alanna, anyways how does the prince know you're a girl?" Alanna blushed lightly and said, "It's a long story. But don't worry I don't plan to ever marry. All I want to do is be knight." Andrea raised an eyebrow and said, "Just because you don't plan to marry doesn't mean anything." Alanna frowned. "Whatever. So what do you plan to do here in court?" Andrea shrugged and said, "Oh you know, snag rich husband." "Andrea! You're only 15." Andrea gave a too bright smile. "And? What's wrong with that? I have completed my training at the convent; therefore I am officially a woman."

Alanna frowned and said, "But who are you going to marry? Do you get to choose?" Andrea shook her head. "I wish. The lady I'm staying with, Lady Catherine of Yolkier, has been given permission by the headmistress, Lady Trig, to find me a suitable husband while I am here at court." "Andrea why are you smiling? That's horrible." Andrea gazed at her sister and said solemnly, "What they don't know is that I plan to find my own husband! I shall marry for true love. Not because he has a lot of money."

Alanna sighed. "Whatever you say Andrea…" Andrea smiled gently and said, "But it doesn't matter. I've just decided that I won't get married until you get your shield. That way you can be a part of my wedding!" Alanna flushed and said, "Fine but don't expect me to wear a dress!" Andrea raised an eyebrow and said, "That's what you think…Alanna I'm sorry but I must be on my way. I've already broken one rule _Never be alone in a man's room unless it's your father._ So…shall I see you tonight? I hear there is a banquet." Alanna made a face and Andrea laughed saying, "You are so peculiar. Anyways, I shall see you tonight." And with those words she bid farewell to her sister and swept from the room.


	4. Trebond vs Eldorne round 1

Alanna would always remember this night for two reasons. The first reason being that it was the day Jonathon met Delia of Eldorne. The second being it was the day Andrea met the Duke of Conté. The banquet had started off normally enough. Alanna arrived and hid in a window seat so that she could see all that happened. Andrea arrived 20 minutes later dressed in a gown of deep red with gold accents that had a low neck line, effectively showing her slender neck. Her hair was pulled up; held in place by gold pins. Alanna sighed wistfully, her sister looked beautiful.

Andrea entered the ball room feeling extremely nervous. Lady Catherine, who insisted on entering with her, laughed and said, "It'll be alright. First banquets can be intimidating. Come we shall be sit over there." Andrea looked where she pointed and saw that Lady Catherine was pointing to seats that there close to the dance floor. The perfect spot if anyone should ask her to dance. Oh dear. Lady Catherine grabbed her arm and led her to the seats.

Once seated Andrea glanced around the room hoping to find Alanna. She noticed Prince Jonathon and several other young men clustered around one chair but no Alanna. Beside her Lady Catherine began to talk about something mundane when Andrea saw a large guy dragging Alanna out from behind a curtain and towards the group of men. Alanna had a sour look on her face. Just as she and the big reached the group of men Alanna's eyes met Andrea's. Alanna mouthed the words 'Help Me'.

Andrea sighed and turning to Lady Catherine said, "My Lady I do hope you'll excuse me for a few moments. I just caught sight of my brother. May I go converse with him?" Lady Catherine frowned and said, "Very well. I have just spotted the Duchess of Raven's Pike. I shall go over and reacquaint myself with her." Andrea nodded and glided over to the cluster of men.

Alanna was standing sullenly before Delia of Eldorne. The girl was very pretty but it was plain, at least to her, that this girl was pure trouble. Delia finished whatever she was saying to Jonathon and turned her lovely green eyes to Alanna. Just as she opened her mouth to say something another female voice cut in. "Alan! Oh my! I wasn't sure if you had made it." The group turned and saw a beautiful girl with her hands clasped in front of her staring expectantly at Alanna.

Alanna breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Andrea. Alanna bowed and said, "Hello Andrea." Andrea curtsied back and said apologetically, "I was going to ask you to dance with me but I see now that you were busy talking. Perhaps later?" Alanna was about to say 'don't be silly, I'll dance with you now.' when Delia stood and said, with a venomous smile, "Well if it isn't Andrea of Trebond. What's a country girl like you doing in the palace?" everyone present could see the look of anger covering Andrea's fine features. Andrea was silent for a moment before saying dryly, "I'm here for the same reason you are Delia."

Delia raised an eyebrow and replied haughtily, "I don't see why they even they let you out of the convent. After all, it was a well known fact that you were at the bottom _all _your classes." The men, Andrea could see, were greatly enjoying the discussion. It wasn't every ball that two beautiful women argued. Andrea stepped forward and said sweetly, "Funny that I am here isn't it? Seeing as you had to wait till you were what, 17, to leave?" Delia turned a delicate shade of purple and hissed, "You want to play games? Very well," she glanced at the gentlemen and before saying, "Tomorrow I plan to go for a walk. If memory serves me the convent gave classes in archery. Let's see which of us is the best archer. Are you game?"

Andrea felt a grin spread lazily across her face. Delia had no idea what she was getting herself into. Andrea replied, "I am 'game' as you put it. Now, if you'll excuse me I wish to dance with Squire Alan." With a swish of her hair Andrea turned and dragged Alanna onto the dance floor. As the two of them danced Alanna asked, "So you know Lady Eldorne from the convent?"

Andrea nodded and sneered, "That girl thinks she is the best. It's typical for a girl to leave the convent when she is 15 and at the very latest 16. Delia was there till she was 17. What does that tell you?" Alanna rolled her eyes and said, "How do you two know each other? It was obvious that you weren't friends." Andrea sighed and said, "Delia has a reputation for destroying girls who might be better than her. I'll tell you about it later." Alanna nodded and for the rest of the song the two remained silent.

Alanna was leading Andrea off the dance floor when a familiar person appeared in front of them. Stiffening Alanna saw that it was Duke Roger of Conté. His blue eyes settled on Andrea and he smiled. Bowing slightly he said, "Good Evening Alan. I was hoping you might introduce me to your friend." Alanna frowned and wanted to tell the duke to get lost but instead said, "Duke Roger of Conté, this is my sister Lady Andrea of Trebond." Andrea curtsied and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you your grace." Roger bowed back and responded in his usual charming voice, "The pleasure is mine. If I am not being to bold may I have this next dance?"

Andrea blushed lightly as the Duke asked her. Glancing at her sister Andrea was surprised to see that Alanna looked less than happy. What was wrong with her? Andrea mentally shrugged and said, "Of course! Alan, I'll catch up with you later." Alanna glared hard at the Duke's back as he led her sister onto the dance floor. One more reason to hate him. She might have stayed there frowning if Delia of Eldorne hadn't showed up and asked Alanna to dance.

Andrea whirled around with the Duke and patiently answered his questions. The first one was if she really was Alan's sister. The second one being if she was had the Gift. Andrea wrinkled her nose and said, "Unfortunately no. the only magical thing I can do is talk with dogs and under rare occasions submit them to my will." Duke Roger smiled charmingly and said, "You have wild magic. I have seen others like yourself but you're the first that communicates with the animal."

Andrea frowned and asked, "Wild magic? What's that?" Duke Roger explained, "Wild magic is when nature it's self fills you. And unlike the Gift it doesn't exhaust you." Andrea was silent for a moment before saying, "Well that's nice. I'm just confused as to why I didn't get the gift like Thom and Alan." Duke Roger shrugged and said, "That I suppose shall remain a mystery." At that moment the song ended. Duke Roger led her off the dance floor and bowed. "It was a pleasure dancing with you Lady Andrea. Perhaps we shall meet again." Andrea curtsied back and he was gone.

That night Andrea lay in bed thinking of the Duke. He had been very charming and he was extremely handsome. However there was something gong on between him and Alanna. She wasn't sure she wanted to evolve herself with someone that Alanna didn't like. Sighing Andrea looked at where Gaoth lay on the floor sleeping. Why was it that she was the only one without the gift? And how could it be that Thom and Alanna looked exactly alike and she was the complete opposite?

Andrea rolled her eyes and told herself to get a grip. You shouldn't question nature's way. Another thing that bothered her was Delia of Eldorne. That girl was a witch. Okay fine she wasn't a witch but she was evil. Andrea sighed and remembered her early years at the convent…

**Flashback**

Andrea sat in the window seat of her room. She had been at the convent for a year and she hated it. The first day she had been there she had accidentally tripped another girl, Delia of Eldorne. Andrea had apologized right away and had helped the older girl up but it was too late. Delia had sneered, "You think that you can get away with tripping me? I rule this convent and if I don't like someone then they go away. You've been warned Trebond."

True to her word Delia went out of her way to make Andrea miserable. She told the other girls lies about her and when the teachers weren't around Delia pushed her around. To make things worse Andrea was a bright girl so she excelled in all her classes. The only time she ever found peace was when she escaped to the stables to be with her friend Gustav. He would comfort her and tell her that things would better.

One day when Andrea was 13 and Delia was 15 the older girl played her deadliest trick yet. It was a holiday so the Head Mistress allowed the girls to go to a nearby pond to swim. Andrea had been splashing around with her friend Eloise when out of the shadows appeared three large men baring swords. The girls had started screaming and most of them were able to make it back to the convent.

Andrea had started running back with everyone else when someone tripped her. It was Delia. She grinned wickedly at her and said, "Let's see what the Sisters will do if their star pupil is ravished." She turned and ran after the others leaving Andrea on the ground. Andrea had stood and had taken two steps when a large hand grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards. Andrea had screamed and attempted to pull herself free but it was no use.

The man dragged her back to the pond and Andrea was horrified to see that the other two men had managed to capture Eloise and another girl named Raquel. When her captor saw the other two girls he growled something in a different language and the other two men began to argue with him. Her Captor merely shook his head. Disgusted the other two men released their holds on Eloise and Raquel and one of them said, "you are lucky this time."

They ran and Andrea suddenly found herself being thrown to the ground. The three men crowded around her and gave her lewd grins as her captor began to lift the skirt of her bathing dress. Andrea gasped and immediately began to fight. The men laughed and two of them pinned her arms above her head. Tears rolled down her face as Andrea continued to struggle against their iron holds. Her captor had lifted her skirt and was untying her loin cloth when all of the sudden a sword was protruding from his chest.

His blood spilled onto Andrea as he fell over. The other two men leaped to their feet and before they could draw their swords the man who had killed her captor whipped his sword and sliced both of their necks. Andrea had managed to shove the body off of her and was now standing on shaking legs. She fell forward and someone caught her. Slowly she looked up and saw that it was a young man. his eyes where gray and his hair was a pale brown.

"Are you alright?" His voice was warm. Unable to speak Andrea nodded and huddled closer to him. He patted her shoulder awkwardly and said, "Er…it's alright. I'm Lennox by the way." Andrea pulled away and said tearfully, "I'm Andrea. If you don't mind c-can we go back to the convent?" Lennox blushed and said, "Of course. Forgive me for not taking you back right away. You're lucky that I was in the area. If I hadn't come along this might have ended a little differently."

Andrea shuddered and said, "I'm glad that you came along. What are you doing here? Are you staying at the convent?" Lennox nodded and said, "Yes, I shall be there for a few days. Oh look! There's a rescue party." Gripping Lennox a little tighter Andrea saw up a head of them some of the guards who stayed at the convent rushing to them. With them was the Head Mistress. While Lennox talked with the guards the Head Mistress grabbed Andrea and started walking back with her to the convent saying something about rest. Andrea glanced back to look once more at Lennox. He saw her stare and smiled. Andrea looked forward once more blushing. What was happening?

**End Flashback **

Andrea yawned and shook her head. The day she had met Lennox had been the best and the worst. Delia needless to say was angry her little plan hadn't succeeded. But after that she had kept away from Andrea until she left the convent two years later. Andrea yawned again and felt herself drift off into sleep.

**Hey peeps! I'm so sorry it's taking me such a long time to update. But hey it's summer vacation. And seeing as this is my last summer as a high schooler I need to enjoy it. ; ) lol nah, but I'll try to update faster. Review!**


	5. Trebond vs Eldorne round 2 lake crossing

Delia of Eldorne paced back and forth in her room. How dare that little wench show her face in the court? Andrea of Trebond was a country bumpkin. She had no right to be here. Delia sighed irritably and wondered how she would crush her. After all there was no way that she would allow Andrea the chance to get close to Jonathon. Throwing herself into a chair Delia wondered what weakness Andrea had. If memory served her Andrea had been scared of water ever since 'the incident'.

Delia snorted. Served the girl right. She had gone through great pains to hire those men to do their job. And in the end all the money had been wasted because of that sniveling Shang Warrior…what was his name? Oh right Lennox. Before Delia could continue her maid opened the door and reminded her that it was time for her daily walk. Ah yes today's walk should prove interesting…

"Andrea relax, I'm sure you'll be fine." Alanna glanced anxiously at her sister. Andrea rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to be fine Alan. By the way, thank you for accompanying me today." Alanna's friend Gary chuckled and said, "Are you kidding? Two beautiful women locked in combat? Ha, I wouldn't miss this for anything." Andrea rolled her eyes. Men were so typical! Dryly Andrea said, "Thank you so much for your support Gary. Hey look there's Eldorne."

Just ahead of them stood Delia with her entourage. She was dressed in a simple red gown that made her hair look auburn. In one slim hand she held a bow and a man nearby held a quiver of arrows. Seeing Andrea, Delia smiled viciously and said, "Well, it's about time you got here. I was beginning to think you had chickened out." Andrea rolled her eyes and snapped, "you're going to wish that I had as soon as this is done and over with. So, what's the target?" Delia sighed and said with exaggerated patience, "did you really think we were going to shoot around here? Please, I chose something a bit more challenging. This way if you please."

Delia walked down the path and stopped when she reached a semi large lake. With a catty grin she pointed to two one-man boats and said, "Each of us will get in a boat and row to the other end of the lake. On the other side are two targets. The first one to shoot three arrows in the center wins. Understood?" Andrea gaped at the other woman before it occurred to her what she was trying to do.

With a glare that would peel bark off of a tree Andrea hissed, "how _dare_ you! Just wait till this is done and over with. You're going to wish you had never messed with me. Let's get this race on." a few moments later Andrea and Delia were seated in their respective boats rowing furiously towards the other side.

Andrea slowed down and glanced at Delia who was already panting. Andrea rolled her eyes and continued at a steady pace trying to ignore the water that fell into the boat with each turn of the oar. As she slowly made her way across the lake a feeling of uneasiness washed over her. Andrea glanced at Delia and wondered what the girl had up her sleeve. Her fears were soon confirmed when large waves began rolling underneath the boat. Glancing around Andrea noted that the waves were beneath only her vessel. Unaffected Delia was moving forward at a steady pace. Sensing Andrea's gaze she looked up and flashed a triumphant smile.

Andrea heard shouts and turning slightly saw the rest of the group waving their arms around. Briefly she wondered if they had lost their minds. At that moment a large wave smashed into the boat and tipped it over. Andrea went sailing through the air and landed with a smack into the cold water. The moment water closed above her head Andrea felt a swirl of panic rise in her throat. As she fought her way to the surface Andrea forced the panic down.

A moment her head broke through the surface and Andrea took in a deep breath. Treading the water she glanced to the shore and felt her spirit sink. The other girl was already on the shore fitting an arrow into her bow. Sighing Andrea began to swim towards her boat that was floating about 50 feet away. She reached it and pulled herself in. collapsing against the bottom Andrea growled under her breath, "That girl is going to wish she had never messed with me!"

**Hello peeps. I'm am very sry for the loooong wait. bows apologetically **


	6. Dine with Me?

2 weeks after the boating incident, Andrea decided to go visit Alanna on the training fields. From what Lady Catherine had said there were bleachers set up so that a passerby could rest his legs a few moments while watching the training. It took ten minutes to get to the field and Andrea was glad she had decided to come; the squires were practicing their sword play. As the young men dipped and swerved Andrea couldn't help but sigh wistfully, swordplay always reminded her of a dance that represented the thin balance between love and hatred.

A moment later she spotted her sister fencing with…who was it? ...Oh yes Douglas. It was soon clear to Andrea who the superior swordsman was. Alanna seemed to have been born with a sword in her hand. As she continued to watch her sister train a familiar voice sounded out, "Why Lady Andrea! What a surprise to find you here." Andrea turned and saw it was Duke Roger. Blushing lightly Andrea gave a tiny curtsey. "Why hello Duke Roger. I was watching my brother train. What brings you out here?"

Duke Roger gave her a lazy smile and said, "I was headed to the gardens when I caught sight of you. Perhaps you'd like to join me?" Andrea blushed lightly and knew that she should say no. There was something about Duke Roger that put her at edge but…he was so handsome…against her better judgment she said, "I would be delighted to join you on your tour of the garden. Gaoth, do you plan to come or stay here?" Gaoth looked up at her and snapped _I plan to join you of course. You'll need me in case there's trouble. _Andrea rolled her eyes and allowed Duke Roger to place her hand on his arm and lead her away.

About ten minutes later they were strolling through an elaborate rose garden. Gaoth smelled a cat and trotted off. Duke Roger led her to a shaded bench and allowed her to sit. "Lady Andrea may I ask you a personal question?" Andrea, who had grabbed a rose and was now toying with it, hesitated slightly before shrugging. "I suppose it depends on the question." Duke Roger smiled and replied, " Very well…Lady Andrea, are you welcome to the thought of a suitor?"

Andrea gave him a surprised look. Duke Roger smiled wryly and said, "Don't look so surprised my dear, ever since the moment I met you I could not take my mind off of you." Andrea felt her face redden and trying to keep the slight tremor she felt out of her voice she replied, "Oh…well…I suppose if you were interested in courting me you would have to ask the Lady Catherine." She smiled slightly and, if possible, felt her heartbeat quicken as the Duke covered her hand with his own and gave it a quick squeeze.

Duke Roger's POV 

I squeezed Lady Andrea's hand and watched with faint amusement as she blushed yet again. With her raven locks swept up allowing her emerald green eyes to be seen clearly she really was quite beautiful. Too bad she was Alan's sister. Too bad unless I could devise a way to convert her to my side. If not…then she would need to be get ridden of…

I sighed and said, "Lady Andrea are you free this evening?" Andrea cocked her lovely head and replied, "Why yes I believe I am." I smiled and said, "Then I shall send a message to the Lady Catherine asking if the two of you would like to dine in my suites." Andrea smiled back; winning her over shouldn't prove to difficult.

Later that evening Reader's POV 

Alanna fidgeted slightly outside the door that led to Lady Catherine's suites. After what seemed like forever a young maid opened the door. "Hello, is Lady Andrea available?" The maid curtsied and said, "yes she is, and may I ask who is asking?" Alanna nodded and replied, "I am Alan of Trebond." The maid nodded and led Alanna into a spacious waiting room. Less than two seconds later Andrea fluttered into the room. "Alan! What a wonderful surprise! Please, sit down. Mildred, please bring us some tea."

The two siblings seated themselves and Alanna couldn't help but notice that Andrea looked rather dressy. She wore a pale pink brocade evening gown. The sleeves were slashed below the elbows showing a delicate lace pattern. Andrea's silky black hair was twisted up in an elaborate fashion and if Alanna's eyes weren't deceiving her Andrea had lip rouge on. Raising an eyebrow Alanna asked, "are you going somewhere?" Andrea blushed but didn't answer since Mildred had returned. After the maid left Andrea took a delicate sip of tea before saying, " Actually, Lady Catherine and I were invited to dine with the Duke of Contè."

At the mention of Duke Roger, Alanna spit up the tea she had been sipping. "Duke Roger?! Andrea, surely you're joshing me." Andrea frowned slightly before saying, "no, I'm quite serious. Do you have something against the Duke?" "Only the fact that he's plotting to take the throne!" the words slipped out before Alanna could stop them. Andrea's face paled and she snapped, " Alan! How dare you accuse the Duke of such serious actions?! Do you even have proof?"

Alanna turned a dull red and shook her head. This seemed to satisfy her sister. Andrea smiled slightly and said, "don't worry Alanna, I'm just going to dine with him. It's not like I'm going to marry him or something." Alanna sighed and said grudgingly, "I suppose so. Andrea, do you know how to defend your self?" Andrea shrugged and replied, "as good as any other women I guess." Alanna said, "It's something that you should learn. If I find you a teacher would you be willing to learn?" Andrea nodded and at that moment Lady Catherine swept into the room.

After the customary greetings Lady Catherine smiled apologetically at Alanna and said, "I'm sorry Squire Alan but Lady Andrea and I must be on our way to met the Duke of Contè." Alanna nodded and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Catherine. I will return to visit my sister in a few weeks time. Bye Andrea." Andrea hugged her sister and whispered in her ear, "I'll come to your rooms tonight." Then pulling away she said, "Good bye Alan." Alanna left and Lady Catherine said, "Well let us go on then." Andrea swallowed slightly; time to go meet the duke.

**Well that's the end of this chappie!! I hope you guys enjoyed it. **


End file.
